Une Némésis pas comme les autres
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Tout ça c'est la faute du foot, si Marc et Roccoco l'ont éconduite, si ses amis la fuient, pourquoi le sauver alors? pourquoi ne pas accepter cette offre démente?
1. Chapter 1

Après une très longue absence je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction qui est déjà partiellement écrite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, doucement, un peu comme pour retarder l'heure qu'elle c'était fixé pour tout avouer. Marc s'entraînait encore avec quelques membres de l'équipe mais ses yeux à elle ne fixait que lui. Depuis la fin de toute cette histoire d'extraterrestre ils passaient tous moins de temps ensemble et elle ne parvenait pas à multiplier les excuses pour le voir autant qu'elle le voudrait. Alors ce soir quand Nathan partirait et que Marc resterait seul elle lui avouera tout. Il lui dirait que c'est réciproque et ils pourront se voir souvent, peut être même qu'il viendrait chez elle. Elle se mit à rêver à leur relation en jouant avec une mèche rousse.

Il était beau son sourire, toujours présent, jamais triste ce garçon. S'en était presque un miracle. Lorsque Nathan se décida enfin à partir elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du gardien, ce dernier se retourna et lui servit son plus beau sourire.

-Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr !

Il se dirigea vers le banc et s'assit en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Le rouge monta aux joues de la rousse qui prit place en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

-ça va pas ? Tu peux me parler on est ami tu le sais ? Tu peux tout me dire et s'il y a besoin on sera tous la pour t'aider, déclara Marc très heureux.

-Merci, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de problème, c'est plus que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer et que c'est pas facile. Tu sais que … enfin avec toutes nos aventures j'ai appris à bien de connaître et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Marc sourit encore plus et lui prit la main. Il avait un sourire sans pareil, encore plus brillant que d'habitude aux yeux de Nelly qui se sentit pousser des ailes. Tout ça prouvait bien que tout était réciproque, qu'il allait accepter ses sentiments et qu'elle deviendrait sa petite amie.

Elle l'embrassa.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis tout le paradis.

Les joues de Marc prirent une teinte rouge inquiétante et sa bouche resta pendante quelques instant avant qu'il se décide à la regarder dans les yeux. Il leva et baissa les yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se décider à parler. Il lui prit les mains, donnant par la même occasion des faux espoirs à la rousse qui y voyait de un bon présage.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais... Pour moi t'es juste une super bonne amie ! On passe du bon temps ensemble et tout mais j'ai pas le temps pour une relation comme ça ! J'ai le foot et l'équipe et ça passe avant tout.

-Mais je prendrais pas de temps ni rien ! Je te jure je suis pas exigeante !

-Je ne veux pas Nelly.

Elle retira ses mains douces de celle plus rugueuse qui les tenaient. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. D'un vole face elle lui tourna le dos et partie d'un pas rapide. Na pas courir pour ne pas perdre sa dignité qui avait déjà un sacrée plombs dans l'aile. Marc se leva et la rattrapa en quelques enjambées avant de lui attraper l'épaule. Elle refusa de se retourner, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ne devait pas voir ça.

-Nelly je suis vraiment désolé, pleure pas... S'il te plaît je ne veux pas te rendre triste, c'est juste que pour le moment la seule qui fait battre mon cœur c'est la déesse de la victoire.

-C'est bon Marc, j'ai compris, lâche moi maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

D'un geste maladroit il l'enlaça et partit en s'excusant une dernière fois. Nelly attendit qu'il sorte de son champs de vision pour partir. Son cerveau était vide, ses yeux pleins. Robotiquement elle rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit. Après un somme plus ou moins long, elle n'en avait aucune idée en définitive, elle se leva et fit le tour de chez elle. Seul Peter était là, son père était encore absent, sa mère n'en parlons pas. Elle se sentit extrêmement seule, après tout Peter n'était là que parce que son père le payait.

Après avoir pris un yaourt elle remonta. Elle avait envie de fuir, loin, mais ou ? Et pourquoi faire ?

* * *

L'occasion en or se présenta quelque jours plus tard, l'inspecteur Smith et son père étaient à table comme un mercredi sur deux. Le repas était délicieux mais son estomac était encore noué de sa discussion avec Marc. Depuis ce jour là elle dormait mal et mangeait peu, envie de rien. Mais elle faisait en sorte de donner le change devant les autres, une fille de son rang c'est toujours égale à elle-même.

-J'ai retrouvé la trace de David Evans, déclara l'inspecteur. JE cherche juste des hommes près à voyager pour enquêter.

Ses deux compagnons de dîner marquèrent une pause en le fixant.

-Moi je suis volontaire !

Pour Sonny c'était un choc, pourquoi diable sa petite fille chérie voulait partir à la poursuite d'un homme d'un certains âge on ne sait pas ou ? Il glissa un regard strict à Nelly pour l'inciter à se taire ! Il ne manquerait plus que son ami pense qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée et accepte ! Il repris son repas d'un air serein et questionna d'un air détaché son invité. E dernier se fit un plaisir de répondre, très fier de sa trouvaille. Il n'avait pas pris au sérieux la déclaration de la jeune fille qui fulminait de ce manque d'intérêt. Elle écoutait, de toute manière elle allait partir, son choix était fait.

-Je veux vraiment y aller, insista Nelly en apportant le dessert. Pis vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'il partirait s'il se sentait menacé mais qui se méfierai de moi ? En plus comme ça je perfectionnerai mon anglais grâce au voyage ! Je pourrais même apprendre d'autre langues et vraiment mettre à profit ce temps. Allez s'il vous plaît laissé moi faire !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, chacun voulant laisser à l'autre le soin de casser le récent rêve de la jeune fille. Elle était trop jeune pour ce genre d'expédition, vraiment l'Europe orientale et l'Afrique ne sont pas des lieux pour une fille de 14 ans seule. Mais Sonny connaissait bien sa fille, une vraie tête de mule, un non ne suffirait pas. Mais laissait du temps passer c'était ancrer un peu plus que le voyage était une possibilité dans l'esprit de sa fille. Voyant que l'agent ne voulait pas lui donner raison il se décida à parler.

-Je ne suis pas pour mais, si tu arrives à convaincre ta mère, que tu t'occupes de tout le côté administratif et bien sur si l'inspecteur Smith est d'accord pour te laisser une mission aussi dangereuse et difficile.

Il espérait un peu que ça la refroidirait mais à e juger par le fait qu'elle venait de lui sauter dans les bras ça n'était pas vraiment le cas. L'inspecteur se mit même à donner des conseils à la jeune fille, puisque son père était d'accord ça l'arrangeait un peu de ne pas avoir à mettre un vrai agent sur cette affaire.

Le soir même elle avait réussi à convaincre sa mère, et sa valise était déjà prête. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle allait retrouver David Evans et Marc tomberait amoureux d'elle tellement il lui en serait reconnaissant. Elle aurait mûrit, serait devenu plus vieille et donc plus belle, plus cultivée. Tout serai parfait à son retour.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, je sais pas trop si cette fiction vous plaît mais bon, elle me plaît à moi alors je vais continuer mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Même les critiques hein

* * *

A peine une semaine plus tard Nelly était à l'aéroport, sa valise était faite. Elle voulait absolument fuir tout ça. Depuis sa déclaration Marc l'évitait plus ou moins et, bien qu'il ait eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire à personne, l'équipe commençait à sentir une gêne. La tension la rendait folle, ça est le fait que Sue la travaille au corps pour tout savoir. Comme si ça la concernait.

Les yeux faisaient sur le panneaux des embarquements une boule de stress se forma au creux de son estomac, sa main se crispa sur la valise et elle fût obligée de fermer les yeux quelques secondes en se concentrant sur sa respiration pour éviter la crise de panique. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tellement elle serait fort la poignée, mais lorsque la voix mécanique annonça l'embarquement pour son vol direction Budapest toute sensation négative disparut. Il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, ça serai une très bonne expérience, elle en ressortirait grandi et avec le cœur de Marc. Elle dût se répéter ses phrases en boucle tout au long du voyage, jusqu'à ce que son avion atterrisse. Une fois au sol elle commença son enquête.

Les semaines passaient, les résultats étaient maigres même pour une enquête aussi compliquée. Mais elle ne lâchait rien il en était hors de question, c'était une histoire de fierté personnelle. Alors ce soir là, seule dans une chambre de d'auberge de Berlin, Nelly déprimait. Durant son voyage elle avait rencontré beaucoup de monde, appris beaucoup sur elle même mais surtout son cœur c'était apaisé. Plus de nuits sans sommeil, plus de repas sans faim et surtout plus de grand sourire niais au milieu de chacun de ses rêves, ses nuits sont redevenues calme, son esprit était à présent catalysé vers un seul et unique objectif : retrouver David Evans. Et putain ça lui faisait du bien.

-Bonjour Nelly.

-Ah salut Fabian.

Elle retourna dans ses pensées et dans la recherche de connexion logique entre ses informations. La preuve la plus éloquente datée d'il y a peine quelques années, peut être 10 maximum 15. Une photo mal prise et flou d'un journal local. On y voyait toute une équipe de jeunes garçons en tenue de foot avec sur le côté un homme. Et cet homme Nelly en était persuadée il s'agissait de David Evans. Ça ressemblance avec son petit fils transparaissait par tout les pores de sa peau, a tel point que ça en paraissait invraisemblable. Comme si en le regardant elle pouvait déjà voir à quoi ressemblerai Marc vieux. A vrai dire cette photo ne voulait rien dire, elle pouvait se tromper. Puis en 10 ans il avait eu le temps de mourir 100 fois. Ça signifiait juste qu'il n'était pas mort il y a 40 ans comme tout le monde le croyait. Elle avait bien essayé de se renseigner auprès du club comment s'appelaient l'entraîneur ou les joueurs. Les archives avaient noyés en 99, les gestionnaires ne se souvenaient que des prénoms des joueurs, en ce qui concerne l'entraîneur personne ne semblait rien savoir de lui.

Cette photo était sa meilleure piste mais le destin semblait s'acharner à la narguer.

-Et mais je le connais !

Nelly sursauta à cause du cri mais la surprise fut vite remplacé par l'espoir. Fabian était debout, penché au dessus d'elle et regarder la photo.

-Dit moi que tu parles de l'entraîneur pitié, supplia à moitié Nelly.

-Ba ouais, mais je suis pas sûr hein.

-Tout m'ira là ou j'en suis.

Elle poussa les papiers et lui fit de la place pour s'asseoir sur le lit grinçant. Fabian prit place et attrapa la photo qu'il étudia longuement.

-Ouais c'est lui ! Je l'ai rencontré y'a longtemps ! Enfin 2 ou 3 ans quoi ! Ma mère m'avait envoyé en colo en Afrique dans un trou paumé. C'était nul je te jure il faisait 2000 fois trop chaud, ça puait là bas en plus. Mais bon les gens étaient sympa et on a fait pleins...

-Fabian ! Le coupa Nelly. Ça n'est pas vraiment que tes histoires de jeunesse ne m'intéresse pas mais vraiment, s'il te plaît, je dois retrouver cet homme et il faut absolument que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais de lui et de ce pays !

Le sus-nommé leva les yeux, agacé d'être coupé dans son récit. Il reposa la photo, soupira.

-Tu devrais vraiment apprendre le respect, tu sais genre pas couper la parole et tout ça. J'étais pas obligé de t'aider toute la semaine tu sais alors tu peux bien m'écouter un peu.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'excusa. Il avait raison. Toute la semaine il avait fait le traducteur pour elle, il lui avait tenu compagnie et lui avait même prêté son portable pour qu'elle appelle son père. Fabian lui donna une tape dans le dos et recommença son récit.

-Donc comme je te disais on a fait pleins d'activités, et durant l'une d'elle on a fait du foot avec une équipe local. C'était des bêtes je te jure, ils nous ont démonté dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et le gars sur la photo ba il les entraînait et il arrêtait pas de dire des conneries du genre : « le ballon vous parle écoutez le bien » ou « Roccocco ancre bien tes jambes et tes hanche et rien ne passera ». Bon c'est pas comme ci quelque chose risquait de passer. On était vraiment mauvais mais il prenait vraiment le match au sérieux.

La seconde citation fit tiquer Nelly, Hillman disait souvent ça à Marc et il le tenait du disparu. ça confirma touts ses doutes. Elle en aurait sauté de joie si son éducation ne l'avait pas bridé dans ses émotions.

-tu te souviens du nom du pays et de là où vous avez joué ? Demanda la jeune fille pleine d'espoir.

-Tu m'as pris pour un éléphant ? J'ai pas une bonne mémoire à ce point, c'est déjà beau que je me souviennes de lui. Mais ma mère doit le savoir, ajouta t'il en voyant la mine déconfite de Nelly. JE vais lui envoyer un message et je te redis vite.

LE trop pleins de joie et d'espoir la poussa à le prendre dans ses bras en remerciant. Mais les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus et elle se recula en rougissant. Le garçon rit et se leva après avoir envoyer le fameux message.

-Bon habille toi bien je te sors ce soir et c'est moi qui décide où on va. T'as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à décompresser.

-C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je fonctionne.

-Nelly, t'as 14 piges, t'es en Europe et ta plus grande envie c'est de retrouver un vieux avec lequel tu n'as aucun lien de parenté et qui à l'air d'aimer un peu trop les enfants. Si tu continues sur cette voie à 30 ans t'es en maison de retraite avec des couches et Parkinson. Profites un peu, viens avec moi je te promet ça va être sympa et tu va découvrir ce que c'est d'être jeune !

-Mais j'ai du boulot moi !

-La vache c'est plus grave que ce que je croyais. Tu t'entends ? On dirai mon père quand il parle mais lui il a 50 ans. Allez pas de mais ! Tu mets une jolie robe ou je te traîne en pyjama dans les rues.

Dans l'absolut Nelly connaissait peu Fabian, mais elle savait au moins qu'il était têtu et que la menace était fondé. Alors elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain en moins de 5 minutes. Lorsqu'elle ressortie son colocataire d'infortune soupira à nouveau, il prit la trousse à maquillage de sa sœur et la jeta à Nelly.

-Va te maquiller aussi, fait un effort s'il te plaît. Pour l'amour de Dieu tu n'est donc jamais sortie !

-Alors de 1 une fille n'est pas obligé de se maquiller pour être jolie et de 2 ma mère est contre les sortie et le maquillage alors non je n'ai jamais pu expérimenter, avoua Nelly.

Après un flottement de quelque seconde un sourire carnassier illumina le visage du garçons qui repris la trousse un maquillage, il lâcha un petit « j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça » et il se mit à l'ouvrage.

Ouvrage qui s'avéra moyen, voir complètement foiré mais qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire les deux amis. Après le 3 ème essais, et parce que le temps filait beaucoup trop vite, ils abandonnèrent et Nelly put sortir pas maquiller.

-t'as vraiment des parents stricts. J'en reviens pas que tu ne sois jamais aller à un concert !

-Ils veulent que je réussisse. Je trouve ça plutôt positif. Et bon on va pas se mentir la réussite ça passe par le travail.

Fabian rit encore une fois de bon cœur et ébouriffa les cheveux ondulés.

-Si c'est pour finir vieux à 18 ans c'est pas la peine. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de profiter, ferme les yeux et prend ma main.

-Non.

-Allez fait pas l'enfant. C'est pour une surprise !

Après encore quelques suppliques Nelly céda, ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Lorsqu'il lui intima de les ouvrir elle se trouvait devant une salle de spectacle, deux vigiles fouillaient les arrivants. Le lieu semblait assez petit mais un bruit sourd s'en dégageait atténué par des portes insonorisées. Fabian lui tendit un ticket pour voir un groupe qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se dirigea vers la file d'attente pour la fouille.

Malgré ses réticences premières Nelly fit de même. Une fois à l'intérieur une angoisse la prit. Il y avait trop de monde ici, la musique était trop forte, tout se bousculait et elle détestait ça. Elle voualit sortir, retrouver du calme et de l'air.

-Nelly, hurla Fabian pour se faire entendre, détend toi, tout va bien laisse toi juste guider par la musique et profite.

Il la guida peu à peu vers un endroit plus éloigné de la scène, la ou l'attroupement était moins spectaculaire. Il fut heureux de voir enfin Nelly se détendre et profiter, au moins jusqu'au lendemain.


End file.
